Last Night
by lickitysplit
Summary: On their last night together before leaving to face the Ten Commandments, Ban and Elaine find comfort in each other as they struggle with the future. Spoilers for Chapter 222. Rated for adult material. Oneshot.


**Summary:** On their last night together before leaving to face the Ten Commandments, Ban and Elaine find comfort in each other as they struggle with the future.

 **A/N:** I wrote this after Chapter 222 but before Chapter 223 of the manga, so first of all, spoiler alert! I am gearing up for some longer projects have these oneshots and smaller things popping up in the meantime... my fandom spamming continues.

The rating is for adult content, so please be warned. Thank you for reading, and feedback (both good AND bad) is always welcome!

* * *

Ban steals a kiss from the corner of Elaine's mouth as he takes her plate. "Did you like it?" he asks, carrying the dishes to the basin in the corner of the room.

Elaine smiles. "Of course. It's always delicious." She admires the smile that flashes for a moment over his face, her eyes remaining on him as he turns, sliding down the tall, strong frame. "I'm going to miss your cooking while you're gone."

"Ah, it won't be long. A week, maybe two at most. We'll have Camelot sorted out." Elaine looks away and out the window, sitting up a bit on the chaise where she has been resting. The only sound is the splash of water and the clatter of utensils, and she feels a bit of heat coming to her cheeks. This sort of simple domesticity is something she had never experienced, and it is still so odd and wonderful. How is it that the fairy princess can enjoy the sounds of washing up?

A few minutes later a shadow falls over her, and she chuckles as the familiar body drapes over hers. "I'm going in the morning," he murmurs as his lips nuzzle into her neck. "What do you want to do on our last night together?"

"Last night," she sighs, wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders.

"You know what I mean." His mouth continues its path to her throat. "So what do you wanna do? Should we go to the tavern? Or we can just go for a stroll?"

Elaine pulls back from his kiss to turn her face to his. Their gazes meet, and a small smile covers her mouth as she gazes into his narrow red eyes. She slides one hand upwards to cup his cheek, slowly stroking his skin with the pad of her thumb. Ban smiles back, the corners of his mouth just tilting up a bit. "What is it?"

She wants to tell him, she _needs_ to tell him, but she cannot. Not when he is looking at her like that, like she is the only woman in the world, which she supposes she must be, to him. So instead, she brushes his temple, her fingertips weaving into his hair. "Take me to bed."

Ban blinks in surprise, huffing out a laugh she knows means he is nervous. "What? Are you tired or- I mean you don't mean-"

She knows it's going to be nothing but protest, so she seals her mouth on his, leaning up to press her other hand on his shoulder as the hand in his hair tilts his head closer. Elaine recalls the kiss they shared when she was first revived, filled with blood and bitterness, but _so much_ else she thought she would die again just from the happiness. She kisses him with that memory, trying to show him just what she means, and that she means it.

"Okay," he says, pulling back with a gasp. "If you mean it-"

She kisses him again, climbing on his body as their mouths move against each other. Ban grabs her up, his strong arms under her legs, and Elaine giggles a bit as she wraps herself around him. It is one of her favorite things to do, and there is just so much of the man that she can pretty much choose a body part and wrap her entire body around it. Luckily Ban has gotten used to her clinging from him, not admitting he likes it too.

Easily he carries her to the little room on the side, where the bed is that they had been sharing for the past several nights. This little place for her, at the top of Merlin's new research building, Elaine had done her best to make her own, unused to living indoors as a human. Ban had brought her all sorts of things, perfumes and pillows and more flower vases than she could ever need, until Diane had ordered him to stop. Elaine had laughed at that, hating to break his heart, and secretly cherishing all the little treasures that he had collected for her.

In the end the place was furnished and decorated comfortably, and even though Ban had his own space in the new tavern, he stayed with her all his spare time. At night they would lay in the bed and whisper, just as they had in the forest, only this time sharing kisses that were sweet and passionate, but nothing more.

Elaine pulls her legs down and stands on the bed, keeping her arms around his neck. She is actually a couple of inches taller than him now, and Ban laughs while keeping his hands on her waist to steady her. There is amusement in his expression, but also desire, and she grins at him as she starts to unbutton his shirt. He lets her do as she pleases, of _course_ he does, when would Ban ever, ever deny her? Just that simple knowledge with this simple act makes her heart flutter as the shirt falls to the floor.

"See something you like?" he teases. Elaine nods with a smirk as she drags her hands over his chest. Ban remains still while her palms slide along the hard muscle, her fingers sliding along the ridges. She moves down his stomach, tracing each one, then back up, her hands flattening on their approach to his shoulders. For a moment she pauses, and then her right hand continues up, and she caresses the scar on his neck, the only blemish on an otherwise perfect body.

He catches her hand and pulls it towards him, kissing her wrist. She pulls it away and wraps the arm around his neck, the other around his shoulder, and then presses her mouth on his. Elaine enjoys the way he has to tilt his head back, the way he surrenders to her. He has a power and a heart and strength to rival _anyone_ , and yet Ban is hers. She tugs on his lip with her teeth just to see what he will do, and he lets go a breath, nipping her back.

As their mouths and tongues slide against one another, his hands move down the sides of her legs, slipping under the simple dress as he drags them back up the shape of her figure. The kiss deepens as his hands reach her thighs, and he massages her flesh with his fingertips, the fingers curled around her limbs. Finally she pulls away and licks his lip, teasing him with a tracing tongue. "Have you… done this?" she whispers.

The massaging fingers still, and she peeks to see his eyes closed and his face serious. When he opens to look at her he simply shakes his head.

Elaine's brows go up in surprise. "Really?"

"Really really." His palms continue their path, gliding along her hips and around her waist. "There's only been you."

She is incredibly happy at the news, not understanding why completely, and in a burst of emotion she allows his hands to steady her as she steps back and pulls the dress over her head.

Ban's eyes go wide, dragging down her bare chest before landing on the lace panties she wears. He snorts and snaps the strap that circles around her hip, earning himself a swat. Then he pulls her up against him, his mouth pressing against her chest.

Kiss after kiss trails along her collarbone. Elaine curls her fingers in his wild hair, pulling just a bit as he reaches the soft swell of her breast. Suddenly nervous, she sucks in a little breath as his lips trail around the curve. "Am I- Is this-?"

"You're perfect," he murmurs into her skin. "Absolutely perfect."

She sighs and rests her cheek on the top of his head. One hand presses against her back, the other palming her behind, and slowly he begins to drag his tongue over her skin. She shudders as he licks the hardening bud, her skin glowing. Elaine rocks into him, arching her back to proffer her body, and Ban takes the offering eagerly, moving back and forth from one breast to the other, lavishing her with open mouthed kisses.

The thrill of feeling his mouth and hearing the satisfied moans that come from him begin to feed a throbbing that has begun inside of her. Elaine feels her body clench with pleasure as he tugs on her skin with his teeth. She moans his name as her fingers tighten against his scalp, and suddenly the room is flipped around as he grabs her calves and pulls her legs out from underneath her.

With a yelp she lands on her back on the soft mattress, and Ban is instantly on top of her. He kisses her hungrily, and her hands are roaming everywhere as she is filled with the sudden need to touch every inch of him. His body is so strong and so hard against her small frame and soft skin, and he groans into her mouth as she rubs her chest on his. "Elaine… Elaine…" he whispers as he kisses a trail over her cheek, down her jaw, against her ear; then down her neck, the hollow in her throat, trailing back down between her breasts. She gives a shuddering sigh as his calloused hands cover her, squeezing her, weighing them in his palms.

One final caress, his thumbs brushing over her nipples, then his hands trail down her sides and grip the sides of her panties. "You don't need these," he says, the feel of his warm breath above her navel making her stomach twitch.

He begins to yank on the fabric, and she plants her heels into the mattress and lifts her hips. "Be careful, I like them," Elaine says.

She giggles when he laughs, and she looks up at him as he smirks down at her. He is so very handsome with his cocky grin and hooded eyes, teasing her purposefully with the slow drag of the fabric down her legs. His eyes have her captured so completely that as her legs fall open, she feels no timidity at all, and raises her arms over her head as she arches a bit off the bed.

Ban gives a harsh curse, snatching them from her ankle with a careless tug, and then his palms are heavy on her thighs, pushing her open. Elaine trembles and closes her eyes, and then cautiously, slowly, he kisses her body, starting from the top of her mound before sweeping downwards. The enticing drag of his lips on her skin has her heart pounding, and she feels an unbearably tantalizing heat building inside of her. The fire is stoked when his mouth finally presses against her opening, and Elaine gives a long moan with the first stroke of his tongue.

Again and again he tastes her, sweeping deeper and deeper until she is sure she will shatter with the pleasure. His hands hold steady on the back of her thighs as her own grip the sheets on the bed, completely captured by the lavish way he kisses her body, the fire inside of her building into an undeniable _throb_ that she had never imagined. She whispers his name over and over, moaning and twisting, "It's so good… So good…" Then his teeth scrape her gently, his tongue presses against a spot she cannot name, and the pulsing bliss begins.

A strangling cry erupts from her, but he does not stop the way he sweeps his tongue inside of her, and the sensation goes on and on until Elaine is sure she will melt into nothingness. Then finally, finally, he slows, moving back up her body to press his face on her neck, and weakly she encircles her arms around the broad shoulders.

"Hey," he whispers, and when his thumb caresses her cheek she realizes a tear has slipped from underneath her lashes. He looks at her with a mixture of adoration and concern, shifting a bit so he can examine her; and when he moves, she feels the way his body presses against her, the unmistakable hard length now nudging her thigh.

With a gasp she is up, climbing over him, pushing him over as he laughs in surprise. Her thighs slip around his waist and she kisses him hard, groaning as she licks the inside of his mouth. "Is that how I taste?" she asks breathlessly.

Ban grins, his hands moving salaciously over the curve of her rear. "Like berries and sunshine."

"I want to taste you," Elaine says, and before he can stop her she slithers down his body and starts pulling open his trousers.

"Hang on, wait… wait a second…" Ban reaches to help, but she simply yanks the ties open and pulls down the waistband, freeing his erection. In an instant her hand grips him, and she swallows him with one movement. Elaine gives a gasp of surprise when the tip hits the back of her throat, and Ban jerks backwards, collapsing on the bed.

The room is filled with his heavy breathing and sharp curses as she slides her mouth up and down the length of him, testing the ridges with her tongue. Her hand squeezes lightly where she grips the base, holding the rigid length still as she swallows him again and again. Pausing for a breath, she pulls her mouth away, stroking him slowly, and notices beaded moisture collecting on the tip. Curiously she wraps her lips around the opening and sucks gently, and Ban's hips lift right off the bed.

"Don't… Don't do that…" he rasps, one of his hands reaching down to grip her arm.

Elaine sits up a bit, stilling her hand. "You don't like that?"

Ban groans. "Too much." He tugs her hand away and pulls her up his body, wrapping her legs around him and rolling her onto her back. Slowly he kisses her, nudging her thighs back and open, and he drags the tip of his body along hers. One of his hands trails down her side until he grasps her leg wrapped around him. He flexes his hand as he holds her tightly below her hip, and she can feel him shaking against her.

She had thought she would be ready, that this moment would be incredibly romantic, that they would be moving in a synchronized bliss. Instead she is nervous, her stomach fluttering in anticipation; the passion they had experienced so far more dizzying than anything. But as Ban gazes down at her, she can see he is just as bewildered, just as dazed by her as she is of him; and knowing that this strong and brave and powerful knight is overwhelmed by _her_ is enough to smooth away her fears.

Her lips press on his as she rocks her hips, the head of him nudging against her opening, and they both groan. "Rock against me," he murmurs. Elaine complies, pumping her hips slowly, and more of his body slides inside of her as he buries his face against her hair.

Her body stretches around him as she moves, and before long another inch is inside, then another, and Elaine is digging her nails into his back. It feels good, and right, but she is also adjusting to the sensation, so when Ban meets her movements with a thrust of his own she gasps.

He leans up and kisses her cheek. "Relax," he whispers.

Shakily she nods, slowly feeling her body release its tension, and when she is limp again he presses forward. They continue like this, moving bit by bit, their passion sharp but unhurried. Each time he pushes inside, he watches as her body relaxes, until his hips finally meet the back of her thighs, and Ban is panting as he kneels over her.

Their eyes are locked as he tentatively moves back, pulling his length halfway out; then he presses back in, firmly but gently, and Elaine cries out.

"Elaine?" he gasps, his brow creasing with worry.

"Do that again," she answers in a trembling voice.

His mouth descends on hers, kissing her deeply as his hips begin their halting movements. His body drags against hers deliberately, steadily, and Elaine feels as though she cannot get enough of him. Ban is everywhere; his arms around her, his chest on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his sex filling her again and again. Her senses are assaulted by the taste of him, the feel of the straining muscles in his arms, the sound of his groaning, the smell of perspiration. Her own breath catches as his thrusting increases, and now the friction feels electric as his hands are roaming her chest and hips and back.

Elaine squeezes her thighs tightly, angling her body to allow his length to drag along the spot she likes; and the feel of his teeth on her earlobe and the sound of her name as a broken whisper is enough to send her crashing into the pulsing ecstasy. The world spins as it disappears behind her closed eyes and her quiet cries, replaced by the man she loves moving, taking, tasting her, loving her, until he thrusts again and again and finally fills her with a groan that pleasures her in a wholly different way. She can feel his release filling her, hot and cool at the same time, and her hands slip as she grips his sweaty back, trying to pull him as close as she can.

A minute later he stills, his chest rising and falling slowly with deep, heavy breaths, and Elaine is simply chuckling to herself as she waits for the feeling to return to her weak limbs. Her fingers find his hair again, weaving through the strands, keeping her grounded against him instead of slipping into slumber as his body pulls out from her heat.

Suddenly he moves, kissing her fiercely, and his teeth nip and pull on her lips. "I'm gonna marry you," he says gruffly, and Elaine gasps in surprise. "When I get back, we're gonna get married, and I'll buy you a house or a farm or a whole damn forest, whatever you want, and we're gonna have a hundred little fairy babies running around like freaks." He stops the pecking on her neck to lean up and look down at her. "Okay?"

She is still laughing, and lightly she brushes her palm on his face. He kisses the inside of her hand. "Okay?" he asks again.

He needs to know, she should tell him, she should tell him right now he must know she has to tell him tell him tell him now…

"Yes," she whispers instead.

Ban bares his teeth in a beautiful grin, and then kisses her soundly. Then she finds herself flipped over, her hips pulled back as he spreads her thighs. "What are you doing?" she squeals when she feels his fingers slide along her slit.

"You didn't think we were finished, did you?" he asks. Ban leans over, caging her with his body, and presses his mouth on the side of her neck. "I am the Sin of Greed, you know," he murmurs in her ear. "And I want more."

Elaine nods, a small smile on her face as she looks back over her shoulder at him with a flirtatious innocence. "Make me yours," she whispers. The smile on his face slips off, replaced by something in his hooded eyes that makes her shudder as he reaches out and pulls her back against him. She presses her face down into the blanket, biting her lip, choosing to keep her secret to herself.


End file.
